Together, Forever, From Start Till End
by LuvinHowardxoxo
Summary: Starts when Kim and Jack meet at the age of 6, ends till they die xoxo Rated T safe Hope you like it xoxo


Kim's POV

Hi I'm Kim Crawford, I'm 6 years old and today there are new neighbours moving in across the street and our family are going to greet them. They are the Jackson family.

"Hi, I'm Kim, I'm 6" said Kim to this young-ish boy around 6 with long brown hair and brown eyes toned skin and the cutest little moles on each of his cheeks.

"Hi Kim, I'm Jack, it's cool that your 6 I'm also 6" said Jack to the small blonde with toned skin brown eyes and the sweetest smile he has ever laid eyes on.

... (Line Break)...

Since that day Jack and Kim have been the best of friends now they attend Seaford high school at the age of 14. Everything has gone pretty well they both have been taught karate by Jacks grandfather and Jack is the normal teenage boy he skates hangs out with mates and Kim. Life's simple for Kim head cheerleader, popular, news team and was best friends with the hottest boy at school the one and only Jack Anderson.

"Kim please, help me with this one, you've seen her legs right they're wow and she's wow..."

"Stop right there Anderson , even though she's on the cheer squad why would I be friends with a bitch like her and second I'm not going to help you as you like her for all the wrong reasons, you're meant to like someone because of their personality, looks are just a bonus"

"Yes Kimmy but... Ow what was that for!"

"Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy. Ever"

"Touché, but your my best friend you know I love you and I know you love me too so please do this...for me!" he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Gosh, fine but only for you to know that..." he cut her off when he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Kimmy, I owe you big-time!" She stood there in shock realising she was falling for her best friend!

...At Donna Tobin's Locker

"What do you want Crawford?" said the bitchy brunette with the shortest high-wasted shorts with a red tank top showing her black bra and her full on red lips. "Nice to see you too Donna, but I'm actually here to talk about Jack" she looked confused..."Jack Anderson?"

"Yes Jack Anderson, he sort of likes you but is scared to ask you out because you don't even give him the time of day!"

"Wait, time out, time out...he likes me?" she was so confused, what does Jack see in her she's stupid, vain, mean and has no talents apart from applying makeup unlike me who is perfect for him...wait what snap out of it Kim!

"Oh wait, there he is...Jackie" right there and then she kissed him, right in front of her and then the worst after some shock he kissed her back. Everyone stopped and stared. I could feel tears falling and I ran off to the dojo where I started to kill the dummies pretending they were Donna.

Then Jerry, Eddie and Milton walked in babbling on if piranaphus or octana was a better name for there and they just stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a crying Kim destroying the dummies as if her life depended on it.

"If you guys mind I'm going to go home "Kim said well actually it was a barely a whimper the boys ran after her until they reached her house which they were truly shocked, SHE WAS AS RICH AS JACK. They knocked on the door and Mrs Crawford answered the door.

"Hello boys, she's up in her room she seems distraught!" They went to her room took about 15 minutes to find, when they finally reached her room the first thing that was said was from Jerry "Jesus Christ, you need a map to find your room Kim" she sobbed and asked " Why are you here?"

"We came as we care about you Kim, Wasabi forever right? So what's up?" asked Eddie, Kim a bit surprised as he only talks about food.

"Well its Jack..." that's what Kim started off with.

...Back At the Dojo

Jack walked in to the dojo half an hour late. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late me and Donna got to together and let's say we were...busy!" then he noticed nobody was here

Where is everyone he thought so instead he went to Kim's to tell her thanks and tell her about Donna. As he reached her bedroom door he heard what Kim was saying to their friends and was purely shocked.

BACK TO KIM

"Well its Jack, I kind of set him up with Donna and then I saw them kiss and in my stomach was a terrible feeling but I've never felt it before I mean he's my best friend since we were 6 how could I ever possibly tell him I might love him more than friends without ruining our whole friendship!"

"Go tell him, because he feels the same way" Did he, or was he just beginning to realise he always did, anyway he now just texted Donna, _Hey, I think we should split I think this is lust not love I now know who I love ad her names Kim Crawford! _

"Hey Kim, I have something to say!" said Jack calmly "Hey guys, can you give us a minute"

"Hey, you know most girls look pretty when they cry but it doesn't suit you,...stop" He sat on the bed wiped her tears with his thumbs and lifted her frown into a smile with his thumbs then started to rub her cheeks then the unthinkable happened he kissed her, Jack Anderson, teen-heartthrob kissed Kim Crawford, head cheerleader. She was shocked but almost immediately kissed back with passion and well, basically love. She pulled away and asked "Is this what you want to be not just Jack and Kim, but, Jack and Kim" he laughed at her weird ways of saying together and just kissed her. "Does that answer your question" He slipped his tongue in her mouth memorising every last corner and she replied with "Damn straight". They ended up waking up next to each other.

...6 years later

Jack and Kim entered their new house in Seaford, they both finished college and no Kim is a successful Model/Singer/Actress and Jack runs Bobby Wasabi and is a professional actor in all genres and has starred in a few with Kim. Both of them still love karate and is settling down together, as they planned.

"Kim do you love me?" Jack asked. Kim replied with yes, he also asked If she would ever want kids, if she would like to get married one day the he said "Would you do me the honour with marrying me?" she stared at him blankly then jumped into his arms where she kept saying... "Yes, Yes, yes, yes.." he carried her upstairs where they shared love for the first time. To clear things up they decided to wait till they were ready and with their careers I guess they didn't really think of it.

...3 weeks later

"Jack, come in here please!" asked Kim, then Jack ran upstairs to Kim in the bathroom holding a pregnancy test in her hands. She turned to him and said "you know how I've been sick lately well, its started after we had sex so I got a pregnancy test and it says I'm 3 weeks in!"

"We're having a baby" asked Jack, probably still shocked. He then pounced on her kissing her all over sucking on her neck which was sure to leave a hickey. "I love you so much Kim and I will love our baby as much as Jerry is confused"

"Wow, that's a lot! Maybe we should pop to the doctor check that the baby's okay" Kim stated and she was right so they went and the Doctor gave them pleasant news they were having triplets!

"Jack that's two more children then we excepted "Kim insinuated worriedly "Kim, shh calm does it matter more love to go round and it means that we must've did something right for our first time!" Kim giggled when Jack whispered that last part in her ears. "You know your my first girlfriend, first love and only fiancée and soon to be wife and the only girl in my dreams" with that they had their second time.

Labour was painful for Kim but she had three beautiful children two boys and one girl she decided on Bobby Benjamin Anderson for Jacks granddad and obviously Bobby Wasabi, he had brown eyes like Kim's and brown hair, then Ashley Adam Anderson who had brown eyes like Jack and blonde hair and then Aimee Lili Anderson who looked exactly like Kim except Jacks mole. All three did karate when they were old enough and Aimee was the most sarcastic and love gymnastics and cheerleading when she grew up exactly like Kim. Bobby loved karate that's all he ever did and a bit of football, teen heartthrob and then Ashley was your typical skate rat like Jack was always in trouble and did the exact same thing that Jack did rammed into Bobby Wasabi's wall with his skateboard. All three of them were so different.

... Triplets at the age of 14

All three of the kids had dates tonight "Alright you two have fun tonight, see ya" "See ya Dad" both Bobby and Ashley replied. "They grew up so quickly don't they Jack" implied Kim "Yeah and the boys have girlfriends, well they do get there charming personalities from moi!"

"Yeah they sure did" then they crashed their lips together "Ugh guys I am in the room!" exclaimed Aimee in disgust "Hey I'm going on a date with Drake now okay well bye" said Aimee then Jack butted in saying "Hold up, you have a date with a boy I have not met, you are not old enough"

"Sweetie go have fun" with that she left. Kim dragged Jack upstairs now they were talking about being sexist then in the end Jack came out with "She's my little girl"

"Well Jack, we may have another little girl but if you're going to be like this with our newborn child then I hope it's a boy for their sake!" Kim came out with sarcastically. "Your, I'm, we're going to have a baby" asked Jack completely shocked. "Only if and I mean if you're not going to be so overprotective and you need to remember we were 14 when we fell in love"

"Now Kim you know that's not true" she looked upset, "I fell in love with you the first day I met you at the age of 6"

They passionately kissed until the kids got back.

…At hospital

Kim gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Larni Christina Anderson, who had brown hair and brown eyes like Kim's. She grew up around karate and was both Kim and Jack loved to skateboard, gymnastics and cheerleading. She was high schools Donna Tobin but caring, nice and loyal she made friends with Milton, Jerry and Eddies children.

...

Jack and Kim ended up dying in one another's arms old and happy. Together forever from start till end!


End file.
